The Right Thing To Do
by AliasCWN
Summary: Dietrich needs a favor from the Rat Patrol but it will put them all in danger.
**fThe Right Thing To Do**

By: AliasCWN

Mark Hitchcock stood by the window of his small cell and stared out into the darkness. Since being captured after a shell had hit his jeep, he had been treated by a doctor for minor injuries and then left alone. From the window he could see the lights of the headquarters building burning brightly. For the past hour he had watched staff car after staff car drop off visiting officers for a meeting the commander was hosting. He couldn't be sure from this distance but he could have sworn that one of the officers was their old nemesis Captain Hans Dietrich.

Occasionally someone would walk past his window along the narrow street. Mark always took a step back when he saw them coming. He didn't want to attract that kind of attention, he just wanted Sarge and the others to be able to locate him. Standing by the window gave him a good view of the entire street and the nearby alley. When they came for him he wanted to be ready.

The night air was cold so Mark walked to the cot and picked up the tattered wool blanket provided for him. The dirty gray color matched his mood. Wrapping it around his shoulders, he returned to his post by the window.

Voices carried from the meeting, the booze flowing freely among those attending. Young girls wearing their best dresses hurried along the road to join the party. Cat calls and whistles greeted the new arrivals.

'Go ahead and party' Mark thought to himself. 'Get good and drunk. Less chance of anyone seeing Sarge or the others when they get here. '

An hour later Mark was still at the window. The meeting, or party, was still going strong. Voices in the street were coming closer. Mark could hear a girls' voice in what sounded like a protest answered by a mans slurred reply. Standing by the side of the window, out of the light from the street lamp, he watched a staggering German lieutenant drag a protesting girl toward the alley. The officer turned to look toward the headquarters building and the light fell fully on his face. Mark recognized him as one of the commanders aides. His normal arrogant features were twisted in anger as the girl tried to pull her arm free. Turning to her, he backhanded her across the face and pushed her roughly into the alley.

Mark took a step the window to protest but realized how futile it would be in his present situation. Knowing he could only make matters worse, he kept silent. Moments later he heard the sounds of the girl crying, then what sounded like a struggle. As he watched the lieutenant stepped out of the alley and looked wildly around the street. Mark hid in the darkness and kept still. The officer tugged on his uniform to straighten it before he hurried along the street away from the lights. Mark waited but the girl didn't reappear. He couldn't hear any sounds coming from the alley either. With nothing else to do, he waited and watched for some sign of the girl, his dread deepening with each passing minute.

Some twenty minutes later another soldier hurried past his cell. Mark recognized this one too. The last time he'd seen him had been in Capt. Dietrichs camp. He was the captains driver at the time. 'Guess that was Dietrich I saw' Mark thought. Several other soldiers met Dietrichs driver at the end of the street and hailed him. The driver greeted them but continued on his way as if preoccupied. The street became quiet again and Mark continued his vigil.

It was well after midnight before Mark got another visitor. This one he'd been expecting. Sam Troy opened the door to the cell and beckoned him out into the hall. Shoving the unconscious guard into the cell, the two men joined the others outside and faded into the night. Mark forgot about the earlier events as they returned to their base and their duties.

"Now what do you suppose he wants?"

The Rat Patrol had just hit another of Dietrichs convoys, leaving some trucks burning as the others scattered. Instead of running away, the convoy had regrouped and stopped. Now as Troy watched through his field glasses the lead halftrack turned around and headed back for the scene of the attack.

These actions alone were notable, but it was the white flag fluttering from a pole in the vehicle that had prompted the question.

Jack Moffitt scanned the area around them, looking for any sign of treachery. The halftrack was the only thing moving on the desert floor.

"Jack?"

"I don't see anyone else Troy. Tully and I will keep a close lookout if you want to chance it."

"Okay. I'm taking Hitch. I want to be able to get away fast if necessary."

"Right. Luck."

Troy had Hitch drive toward the halftrack slowly. When the two vehicles were about fifty feet apart they both stopped. Hitch jumped into the back to handle the machine gun in case Troy needed cover. Keeping his hands clear of his sidearm, Troy walked out to meet the advancing German.

Troy didn't recognize the lieutenant that held the white flag. Stopping a good six feet away, he studied the German before him. The man appeared nervous but he kept looking toward Hitch, not toward his own men. This puzzled Sam.

"Do you speak English?" Sam decided to break the silence.

"Yes I do." The German replied with a heavy accent.

"Okay. You called this meeting, what do you want?" Troy demanded.

The officer looked at Troy a moment before he pointed at Hitch. "Him."

Stunned, Sam stood gaping at the German. The man looked totally serious. Troy glanced back at his driver who had no idea what was happening. Hitch was blowing bubbles like everything was normal.

"No! This meeting is over. Go back to your convoy." Troy spun on his heel and headed back for his jeep. He needed to get Hitch clear before the Germans decided to take him by force.

"Sargent wait!" The German officer tried to follow him. Hitch cleared the 50 to fire if needed.

Troy stopped, curious despite his reservations.

"I need to explain."

"You're not taking him." Troy growled. "You can explain until the cows come home but he stays with us."

The German appeared confused for a minute but then he shrugged. "I don't know anything about your cows Sargent. I just know that Captain Dietrich said we need him. I am to bring him back to the base."

"Not going to happen Lieutenant." Troy started to back toward his jeep.

"Please Sargent." The lieutenant stopped to consider his words. "The Captain needs to speak with him. It's very important. He has promised him safe passage to and from our camp. The Captain was very insistent."

Troy shook his head. "I insist he stay with us. Tell your Captain that."

"Would you at least meet with the Captain to discuss this?" The lieutenant pleaded.

"Why?"

"He didn't tell me. He just said we need him and I must find a way to convince you. Speak to the Captain Sargent. I'm sure he can tell you more."

Troy studied the lieutenant. He had to admit, his curiosity was aroused. And he didn't want the Afrika Korps after Hitch without knowing why they wanted him. Troy chewed his lower lip in thought.

"Alright Lieutenant. Tell Captain Dietrich to meet us here in this exact spot. Alone. Two hours. No tricks or we disappear."

"Alone Sargent?"

"He's the one who wants the meeting. If he's serious he'll come alone. Two hours."

Troy jumped into his jeep as Hitch climbed into the drivers' seat. "We'll be watching Lieutenant." The jeep sped away leaving the lieutenant staring after them.

Hitch drove back to join Tully and Moffitt but Troy ordered them to keep moving. He wanted to be well clear of the convoy before he stopped. Moffitt kept sending questioning looks his way but he ignored them. It wasn't until he found a rock covered ridge where they could hide and keep an eye on their surroundings that he called a halt.

"Well old man, that was interesting. Just what did that lieutenant want that has you all bothered?"

Troy turned to face Moffitt after checking their back trail. "He wanted Hitch."

Everyone spun to stare at Troy as he made the announcement.

"Hitch? Why?"

"I don't know." Troy admitted, watching his driver. "He said they needed him. Said Dietrich told him to bring him back. Even offered him safe passage to the base and back."

"Well, well." Moffitt mused. "Care to share Hitch?" The others all turned to Mark for an answer.

"Don't look at me." The blond shrugged. "I have no idea what it's all about."

"Dietrich is supposed to meet us in two hours to explain and plead his case." Troy told them.

"You aren't really thinking of letting them take him?" Moffitt ask in astonishment.

"No." Troy answered. "But I sure would like to know why they want him."

"If you say no do you think they'll try to take me anyway?" Hitch ask.

Troy reached out and squeezed his drivers arm lightly. "They're not taking you anywhere. I told him you're staying with us."

Instead of looking convinced, Hitch seemed worried.

"How about taking first watch?" Hitch nodded at his sargent and walked past Tully to get to the jeep and a machine gun.

"Sarge won't let them get near you Hitch." Tully tried to reassure him. The blond gave him a fleeting smile that never reached his eyes. Picking up a weapon, Hitch went to stand against a rock and keep watch.

The others watched him go with concern.

"Sarge, we're not going to let them near him are we?" Tullys' normally calm face was twisted with worry. He kept glancing at the blond as he waited for Troy to explain.

"We need to know what we're up against. Find out why they want him and how far they're willing to go to get him." Troy faced the other two and tried to find a way to convince them that a meeting with Dietrich was the only way. "I'm not handing him over, just gathering more information."

"Hitch didn't seem convinced." Tully remarked, eying the blonds back as the other man stared out into the desert.

"I'll talk to him." Troy sighed.

"No, let me." Tully suggested. "You work on a plan to keep him safe." He picked up a canteen and carried it over to Hitch.

Hitch took the canteen gratefully. Taking a long drink, he recapped it and handed it back to Tully. He wasn't surprised when Tully remained by his side instead of returning to the jeeps. The two stood watching the tumbleweeds blow across the flat plain below them. Occasionally a dust devil would form like a little mini tornado and twist along the ground.

"Ya know," Tully finally spoke. "Sarge wouldn't turn you over to Dietrich. We'd just have to come in and bust you out again."

Hitch looked over at Tully and smiled. A real smile that lit up his eyes. "Yeah, I know." Then he sobered again.

"Then what's eating at you?" Tully kept his head down but he studied Hitch out of the corner of his eye.

"The krauts want me for some reason. They must really want me to go to all of this trouble."

"Yeah but they want you alive." Tully grinned hopefully. "Otherwise they would have just taken a shot at you."

"Doesn't matter." Hitch muttered.

"Come on Hitch, talk to me. The krauts have tried to kill all of us. What's so different this time?" Tully was trying to understand but he knew he was missing something.

"They want me Tully. Not the rest of you, me. I don't want you guys getting hurt protecting me. It's one thing when we're in battle and all of us are in danger. But this is different. They're not after you and you could get hurt because of me."

Tully stared at his friend, surprised at the logic behind the problem. "Hitch, you know that they'd be happy to get the chance to kill any of us, right? Not just you, any of us. Right now they 're concentrating on you but I doubt they'd lose any sleep over killing me or Sarge or Doc."

"I know. I'd just feel responsible." Hitch mumbled.

"Don't." Tully grabbed Hitchs arm and pulled him around. "We take care of each other. No matter what. Because we want to, not because we have to. And we won't blame you if something were to happen. We all made our own choices a long time ago." Hitch didn't answer, he just kept staring into the desert. "Hitch." Tully tried again. "What if it were one of us that the krauts wanted? Would you stand back and let them take us?"

"No!"

"Would you blame us if you got hurt protecting us?"

"No!"

Tully cocked his head and waited for Hitch to see his point. He watched as Hitch processed his argument. Finally the blond relaxed, a smile on his lips. Tully nodded and started to return to the others.

"Tully." Hitch called after him. Tully hesitated. "Thanks."

"Any time buddy, any time."

Dietrich was alone and on time. When Troy and Hitch pulled their jeep up next to his staff car he got out to stand next to their vehicle. "Sargent." He acknowledged Troys presence. "Private."

"Captain. What's this all about?"

"I wish to ask your private some questions Sargent. No harm will come to him. You have my word." Dietrich watched Hitch as he spoke, gauging his reaction.

"Ask them here Captain. You know he can't give you any military information."

The German gave a huge sigh before he answered. "What I need to ask has very little to do with the military. Only that a soldier was most likely involved. I need to know if your private saw anything the night he was held captive in Major Werners compound." Dietrich watched the blond for any reaction as he made his request. As he watched, the privates puzzled look turned to something else. He smiled when startled blue eyes rose to meet his own. "You did see something, didn't you? They said you were seen staring out of the window as the guests arrived. Several mentioned seeing you as they drove past the cellblock. What did you see Private?"

"I saw a lot of the officers drive up and go in. I thought I saw you. I wasn't sure until I saw your driver walk past the window later that night."

At the last statement Dietrich seemed to deflate. "Then you did see Manfred outside your window that night?"

"Yeah, he walked past and turned at the end of the street. A couple of other guys saw him too. They called to him but he only waved and kept going."

"You are sure it was him?" The Captain insisted.

"Positive Captain. The light was pretty good out there."

The captain turned as if finished but then turned back. "Did you see where he came from?"

"The other end of the street. Down by the building where they were partying."

"What's this all about?" Troy demanded. The questions seemed innocent enough but they didn't explain anything.

"A young girl was raped and murdered." Dietrich answered sounding suddenly very tired. "They have arrested Manfred for the crime. He claims he's innocent. I believe him. I was hoping your private could help clear him." He turned again to leave. "Thank you Sargent, it was worth a try."

"You talking about that little dark haired girl in the red dress?" Hitch ask.

Dietrich froze before turning to face Hitch with a new light in his eyes.  
"You saw her?"

"Yeah. About twenty minutes before your driver came through. She was with one of the Majors aides. He smacked her around and pushed her into the alley. I heard her cry out but there was nothing I could do. He came back out but I didn't see her again."

"Would you tell a tribunal what you saw?"

Hitch pulled back. "They wouldn't believe me. The word of a POW over the word of a majors aide. A lieutenant no less. They'd hang me instead of him."

"I would guarantee your safety Private. A mans' life is at stake here. An innocent man. A guilty man is going to go free. Justice will not be done." The captain reached to grab Hitch by the arm.

Troy stepped between them.

"How can you guarantee his safety Captain? If the major protects his aide then he'll outrank you and your word would be worthless. They'll kill Hitch to keep him quiet. I won't let him go. I won't trade the life of one innocent man for another. I wish you luck Captain but you're just going to have to find another way."

"I can write down what I saw and heard Captain." Hitch offered. Troy was right, he wouldn't stand a chance in the German camp.

Dietrich stood looking between the two men. "That would probably not be enough Private. But I thank you." He kept staring at Hitch. "Please write it down for me. Perhaps there is another way."

"Like what?" Questioned Troy.

"Would you be willing to testify if I could get someone who outranks the major to guarantee your safety?"

The blond looked shocked as he glanced at his sargent.

"Just who do you have in mind Captain?' Troy ask suspiciously.

"Field Marshal Rommel. I could take the letter to him. Once he reads it perhaps I could persuade him to offer safe passage in the name of justice. I do not believe that he would want to see the wrong man convicted of this heinous crime. If your man would be willing to testify, we could get justice for that poor girl."

Troy grinned. "And save your man at the same time?" He searched the German officers face for any sign of deception. Despite their different allegiances he felt he could trust the other mans word.

"That would be a very pleasant benefit Sargent."

"Hitch?"

Hitch still looked a bit shocked. He hesitated before he answered.

He chose his words carefully. "I'd like to help Sarge. For the girl, and to make sure they don't railroad the wrong guy. And the Captain did help Moffitt when he had that problem with the bad plasma." Hitch hesitated again. The worry in his eyes told Troy what he needed to know.

"If Rommel agrees. And if Hitch says it's okay, he's not going alone. I go with him. I'm not letting him go in there alone where almost everyone wants him dead."

The Captain agreed immediately. "Write what you saw and heard that night. Exactly as it happened. I will take it to the Field Marshal. I should be back the day after tomorrow at the latest. I will meet you here at the same time with his answer."

Hitch wrote down the events as he remembered them. He put in descriptions of the people he saw if he didn't know their names. When he was done he signed it and handed it to the captain. Dietrich and Troy signed as witnesses.

"Thank you Private. If we do this, I promise I will do my best to keep you safe." He tucked the letter into his shirt and offered both men a salute. Climbing into his car, he drove away without looking back.

As soon as Hitch and Troy returned to Tully and Moffitt, Moffitt demanded answers. The two of them had been imagining all sorts of scenarios and they were worried. The explanation only caused more concern as everyone tried to avoid staring at Hitch.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Tully voiced his concern.

"I think Dietrichs on the level and if a Field Marshal gives his word, I think we can trust him. Rommel has a reputation to uphold." Troy was watching Hitch as they discussed the situation. "We're only going to do it if Hitch is comfortable with it. He can back out at any time."

"There will still be danger. Not everyone is going to be pleased to see Hitch. They won't all agree with Rommel. Not all of his officers are honorable or trustworthy." Moffitt felt obligated to point out the flaws in the plan.

"He helped you when you got in trouble over that bad plasma."

Moffitt stared at Hitch in surprise. "You aren't doing this because of that incident?"

"He trusted us to keep our word while he helped you."

"Yes he did Hitch. And he almost ended up in a POW camp because the major didn't want to keep Troys bargain. And it only involved visiting an aid outpost. There were very few combat soldiers there." The Brit pointed out the differences. "And he had the advantage of surprise. No one knew he was coming. He only had to stay a few minutes. They'll know you're coming Hitch. They'll have time to prepare for your arrival. Many of the Germans there will be officers who would love to be able to claim that they killed a member of the Rat Patrol. A great many of those there want you dead."

"I know all that. But that girl deserves justice. They're going to convict an innocent man and let a guilty one go free."

"Hitch, this won't be a few minutes of testimony in front of a one or two men. You may have to spend several days there. You'll have to testify in front of a tribunal. Some of them may resent you. This will be a heavily fortified base. If they decide to keep you, our chances of rescuing you are slim at best."

"I know." The blond responded stubbornly. "But he helped you"

"Then this is my debt, not yours."

"But I couldn't help that girl that night. I wanted to, but I couldn't. The least I can do is make sure her killer pays."

The blue eyes blazing at him held their own pain. Moffitt realized that this wasn't only about the girl or the Germans.

Hitch dropped his head, ashamed that he'd lost his temper with his friends when they were only trying to protect him. "I think I have to do this Doc."

"I think I understand." He patted the younger man on the shoulder. "We'll do all we can to help."

The four of them were waiting when Dietrich returned from his meeting with Rommel. They watched nervously as the staff car drew closer.

"Jack. You and Tully circle around and make sure Dietrich wasn't followed. The news may have already leaked about what he's trying to do."

"On it."

"Alright Hitch, let's go." Troy hopped into the passenger seat and waited for his driver. The jeep picked it's way to the desert floor just as the staff car arrived at the arranged spot. Troy stood next to the jeep, ready to take off at a moment's notice if Moffitt found anything. Hitch sat casually in the driver's seat. Troy wasn't sure if he should be worried or glad that the younger man didn't appear nervous.

Dietrich again walked over to stand next to the jeep. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. The paper was expensive. The handwriting was neat and masculine. Troy took it and opened the letter. He was surprised and pleased to see that it had been written in English. The letter was to the point, promising them both safe passage to and from the tribunal. It even mentioned that Dietrich himself would be responsible for their security while they were involved in the trial. The signature at the bottom was Erwin Rommel.

"Did they have any problem with both of us coming?" Troy looked up from the letter to Dietrich.

"No."

"And you're to be in charge of our security?"

"Is there a problem?" The German captain kept his face impassive. He tried not to let Troy know just how important this was to him.

"No." Troy shook his head. "In fact, I kind of prefer it. If I'm going to put my life and that of my men in the hands of someone else , I think I should know something about them. You, we already know a bit about."

Dietrich slowly let his breath escape. "Then you'll do it? You'll testify?"

Troy's eyes slid to his driver. Hitch sat watching them, chewing vigorously on his bubble gum.

"Rommel has promised you safe passage and protection while you're there. Dietrich here is going to be in charge of security. I'm going with you. The choice is yours. Do we go or do we drive away right now?"

The blond looked from one man to another. He straightened his shoulders and faced the captain. "We go."

"Alright." Troy agreed. "Then I guess we need to work out the details. When does the trial start?"

Dietrich made all the arrangements to keep Troy and Hitchcock safe. They had a hard time convincing Col. Wilson that the whole thing was a good idea. They had to appeal to his sense of justice to get his permission to go. Even then he had given it reluctantly. Few people on the American side were told any details. On the German side the rumors flew, each one more outrageous than the last. As the day drew nearer, Troy kept his eyes on his driver, giving him every opportunity to change his mind. When the time came to meet Dietrich, Hitchcock seemed just as determined as ever.

"The tribunal will meet tomorrow morning but Private Hitchcock will probably not be called to testify until later in the afternoon." Dietrich was going over the events of the next day. Troy had informed him that they wanted to be kept appraised of all developments.

Their arrival at the base had gone much smoother than any of them had anticipated. Major Werner had been told to expect them and ordered to cooperate with the proceedings. His attitude had been reserved but not openly hostile. Troy took that as a good sign.

They had been assigned quarters away from the general barracks to 'avoid confrontations' according to Major Werner's chief-of-staff. The first day had gone surprisingly well. Having just finished their evening meal, they were headed for their quarters. Even Dietrich had not felt comfortable being out among the soldiers any more than necessary. Dietrich had turned out to be a gracious host.

Troy and Hitch had been tense since their arrival with everyone staring at them everywhere they went. They were both looking forward to relaxing in their temporary quarters.

Hitch especially felt like he had a target on his back. The glares of the German soldiers made him uneasy. He glanced behind him repeatedly. Occasionally he thought that he heard footsteps behind them.

"Take it easy kid. I'll keep you safe. " Sam Troy slapped Hitch on the back after seeing him turn to look behind them again. "We have Field Marshal Rommels protection. There aren't many krauts who would buck that old desert fox." With a start Troy remembered that Dietrich was there and that he was actually in charge of their security. He gave the captain a cocky grin by way of apology. "Besides, the captain here doesn't want anything too happen to you either."

The blond didn't look convinced. He gave both men a nervous smile before he glanced behind them again. Troy met Dietrichs questioning look and shrugged.

"What's bothering you Hitch?"

Hitch stopped with his back to the building. "We're getting pretty far from anybody Sarge."

Troy nodded, he noticed the same thing.

"There are guards on every corner Private. Nothing can happen that they won't see." Dietrich tried to reassure the Americans. He didn't want them to change their minds before the tribunal convened.

"About that Captain." Hitch glanced around nervously. "Don't they seem to be acting a little odd?"

Dietrich shook his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The last couple of blocks they've been ignoring us. They don't even turn their heads to watch us pass." Sam Troy answered before Hitch had a chance.

"Weird." Hitch agreed.

"They are well trained soldiers."

"They're human, and humans are naturally curious." Again Troy answered the captain. "Hitch is right. Something is going on."

"I think we're being followed." The blond whispered. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. He shifted restlessly, looking around the nearly empty streets.

Dietrich called to the guards to close in to better protect them. The guards moved closer and pointed their weapons…directly at them. "What is the meaning of this?" Dietrich barked in German.

"Perhaps we should stick to English for the benefit of our guests." Major Werner stepped out of the alley behind them accompanied by a squad of soldiers, all pointing their weapons at the three of them.

"What do you think you are doing Major?" Dietrich demanded. "These men are under the protection of Field Marshal Rommel."

"Field Marshal Rommel is not here Captain. If he were he would have been told how you and these men broke into my office and removed valuable documents under the guise of seeking justice for that poor girl." Major smiled evilly. "It shouldn't be too hard to convince our superiors that you are working with the Americans. I have been reading your record. They seem to have an awful lot of success hitting our convoys under your command."

"What about the tribunal? They're expecting Hitch to testify tomorrow. If you arrest us, they may still want to talk to him."

"I'm not going to arrest you Sargent." The major gave an order and two guards stepped forward and grabbed Hitch by the arms. He struggled as they tied his hands behind his back. The major watched impassively as the blond was subdued. "He is going to escape out into the desert in one of our cars. The car will develop mechanical problems and he will be lost in the desert. His body will never be found." The major smiled at Troy. "You and Captain Dietrich will be shot during the escape. I will report you as spies and traitors." He glanced at Dietrich. "And all will soon be forgotten. Perhaps I'll even get a promotion."

"And my driver?" Dietrich ask coldly.

"He will hang for the murder of that poor girl."

Troy lunged at the major but a guard hit him in the stomach with a rifle butt, driving him to his knees. Hitch pulled loose from his guards and rushed to Troy's side.

The major barked an order and Hitch was pulled away once again.

"Private, you will go quietly with my men."

"And if I don't?" Hitch sneered. "What are you going to do, shoot me?"

"Of course Private. But if you behave I will kill your sargent quickly. If you give me trouble, both he and Hauptman Dietrich will be given to the Gestapo." The major saw the flash of fear in the blonds' eyes. He nodded with satisfaction. "Go quietly and your sargent will not suffer."

The blonds shoulders slumped and he allowed himself to be led away.

"You won't get away with this Major. Field Marshal Rommel will see through your deception." Dietrich eyed the guards, looking for any who might be willing to help.

"My men are quite loyal Captain. You won't find any traitors among them."

"Only rapists and murderers." Dietrich answered sarcastically. "How many times have you covered for their crimes?"

The Major laughed with delight. "Quite often actually Captain. There is a price to pay for loyalty." He paused to study Troy. "I think the Sargent may know what I mean. His men appear to be extremely loyal to him. How much have you covered for your men Sargent?"

Troy glared at the officer. "My men take responsibility for their own actions. I wouldn't cover a crime for my men and they would never ask me to. They aren't anything like you and your men Major." He added with contempt.

The Major jerked as if slapped. He stared at the sargent with genuine hatred.

"I'll bet Dietrichs men are just as loyal and I'm willing to bet that he never covered any crimes for any of them either. You're men aren't loyal to you Major. They're just using you like you're using them. They'll desert you like rats from a sinking ship when things get tough. Every man for himself." Troy rubbed it in harder.

The Majors face was getting redder by the minute. Taking a deep breath, he tried to rein in his emotions. "Your men will all die Sargent! I shall make it my mission to hunt them down to the last man!"

Troy laughed in his face. "It's your funeral Major."

The Major lashed out and hit Troy across the face. In his anger he began to shout at his prisoners. He ordered them tied so they couldn't fight back. Both Dietrich and Troy struggled but they were outnumbered and overcome.

Standing before them gloating, the Major made a decision. " I am going to turn you over to the Gestapo after all. I know someone who has been experimenting with some new interrogation techniques. He's been a bit short on prisoners to practice on lately. You two should do nicely."

"I don't think that that is a very good idea Major."

Major Werner spun around at the new voice to find himself facing none other than Field Marshal Rommel.

The Field Marshal issued orders to release the prisoners and Major Werners men rushed to follow orders.

Troy threw a knowing look at Dietrich. "Yep, rats from a sinking ship." He waited for the Field Marshal to pause before he spoke to Dietrich. "Tell the Field Marshal that we have to go after my man. Tell him that the Major ordered him to be stranded on the desert."

Rommel turned to face Troy. He ask Dietrich to introduce them. The Captain made the introductions before responding to Troys request.

"I'm sorry Sargent. The Major was not exactly truthful about anything. He lied about killing you quickly to get Pvt. Hitchcock to cooperate. He lied about leaving your man in the desert to keep you from causing problems." Dietrich paused with a sympathetic look on his face.

Troys gaze sharpened as Dietrich hesitated. "What do you mean? Talk Captain!"

"The Major told his men to take Pvt. Hitchcock out into the desert and kill him. They are to bury his body where it will never be found."

Troy lunged at Dietrich. The captain stepped back out of reach as the guards grabbed Troy. Field Marshal Rommel ask Dietrich to explain what was happening. The Captain told him about Hitchcock and why Troy had attacked him. The Field Marshal turned and gave rapid orders to his own men then turned to Dietrich. The two men spoke rapidly. Major Werner was led away under arrest. Rommel urged Troy and Dietrich to accompany him back toward the main street. A staff car and two patrol cars rushed at them as they turned a corner.

"Get in Sargent. We are going to go look for your private." Dietrich pushed Troy toward the staff car. Troy didn't need a second invitation. The cars were loaded and racing out into the desert in no time.

"How do we know where they went?" Troy ask anxiously.

Dietrich smiled sadly at the sargent. "It seems that Major Werner has quite a reputation in Berlin. It's not common knowledge but the Field Marshal was aware of it. He decided that under the circumstances it would be prudent to have some spies keeping an eye on things until after the tribunal has done it's work. One of them watched the Majors men leave the compound in this direction. We'll have to follow their tracks and trust to luck from here on out."

Troy nodded, not taking his eyes from the desert around them. He suddenly regretted that he had told Tully and Moffitt to wait at the Allied base. As time passed the dread settled deeper in his thoughts.

A shout from the front patrol car brought everyones' attention to where they pointed. Off in the distance Troy could see the squat body of a German vehicle. Parked near a rocky hill, it appeared deserted. Troy strained to spot any movement around it. He thought he caught a flash of color, like an Arab robe, but it was gone before he could identify it. 'Great' he thought. 'Now we may have Arabs to deal with too.'

The staff car stopped next to the patrol car and Troy was the first one out. He ran to the abandoned car to search for any sign of Hitch. He paused as he spotted a splash of red in the back seat. Reaching in, he pulled out the legion hat that belonged to the private.

Dietrich saw him pull the hat out and sighed. They had the right car but there was no sight of its occupants. He started to walk around some boulders when he froze. Ahead, at the base of the boulders, was an open grave. A bloodied hand sticking up out of the hole was mute evidence that the grave was not empty.

Troy gave a cry and tried to run past the captain. Dietrich grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Sargent, the Majors men area still out there. Do you want to die too?"

"Let me go!" Troy twisted in the Captains grip. "He may still be alive!"

"Sargent." Dietrich shook the distraught man. "Think Sargent! Would they have walked off and left him alive? They dug that hole for a reason. They never meant to leave him die on the desert. He's dead! If you go out there they'll kill you too."

Troy glared at him without speaking.

"You can't help him Sargent." Dietrich said softly. "You can't help him but you can get the men who killed him."

Troy glanced at the grave again. He let his body relax as he nodded at Dietrich. When the German released him, he made a show of straightening his uniform.

"I promised him I'd keep him safe." The sargent whispered softly.

Dietrich looked at Troy and nodded his understanding. "We both did Sargent…..we both did."

"They have to pay. They can't just get away with murder. First the girl, now Hitch." Troys voice was soft but it carried an ominous threat. The gleam in his eyes promised retribution. Dietrich was glad that the anger was not aimed at him.

"We'll get them Sargent. They won't get far. We have their car."

Troy nodded, his eyes still on the grave.

Dietrich pulled back to explain the situation to Rommel and to give Troy a moment to himself.

Troy studied the hand reaching up out of the grave. He held his breath, willing it to move. From where he stood he recognized the watch that the blonds parents had given him for his last birthday. The minutes ticked by and there was no movement. Troy studied the terrain and found a path he thought he could use to get to the grave site unseen. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Dietrich deep in conversation with Field Marshal Rommel. Troy began to work his way toward the grave.

There were no shots as he crossed the few small patches of open ground. All in all it was fairly easy for him to reach the open hole. The body inside was mostly covered with loose sand. A shovel was stuck in the ground next to a pile of loose sand. Dropping to his stomach, Troy slid between the hole and a large rock. Using one hand, he reached down and began to carefully dig the sand away from the face of the corpse. The pale blond hair was full of sand. He gently ran his fingers through the hair, trying to clear some of the sand away. More of the dry, dusty grit slid down to take its place. Biting his lip, he carefully began to brush the sand away from the face.

"Hitch!..."

The cry echoed among the boulders, drawing the attention of everyone present. Troy lay next to the grave and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spoil down his cheeks.

Mark Hitchcock allowed himself to be led away from Troy and Dietrich. He couldn't condemn either man to a death at the hands of the Gestapo. His guards led him over several streets until they came to a parked squad car. He was pushed into the back seat and hit over the head. His last thought was that at least Troy and Dietrich might have a chance to escape.

The sun beating down on his face woke him. He was still bouncing around in the back of the squad car but they were out in the open desert. Trying not to groan at the pain in his head, he shifted so he could look around.

"Sigfried, our guest is awake."

Hitch looked up into the grinning face of the lieutenant he had agreed to testify against.

"Keep him covered. We're almost there." The driver replied. The lieutenant picked up a machine gun and pointed it at the Americans head.

Hitch didn't know where 'here' was but it sounded ominous. He hoped that an opportunity would present itself to escape before he found out. When the car finally stopped, Hitch was feeling light headed from the blow to the head and the heat. He climbed out of the car a bit unsteadily. He was pushed up against a scraggly tree while his hands were released and retied around the tree. He watched as the two officers took a shovel from the boot of the car and began to dig a hole. Hitch swallowed hard as he realized what they were digging. He sat in silence and watched as they joked around, taking turns digging.

"Is it deep enough yet?" The driver grumbled.

"No." The lieutenant answered after inspecting their progress. "The Major wants it deep so no one ever finds the body."

"Then why don't we let him dig it?" The first officer complained. "After all, he's the one who is going to be using it." He meant it as a joke but the lieutenant grinned at his suggestion.

"Why not?"

"Why not what?" The other growled irritably.

"Why not let him dig it? Why should we wear ourselves out?" He walked over to Hitchcock and grinned down at him.

Hitch shook his head. "I'm not digging my own grave. I don't need it. You're the ones with something to hide." He glared stubbornly at the two officers.

One of them took a threatening step toward him.

"What are you going to do, shoot me if I don't?" Hitch laughed in their faces. He braced himself to defy them. A movement behind them caught his eye. His eyes widened before he managed to hide his surprise. They mistakenly thought it was fear of them.

"You will dig the hole or we will bury you alive in it."

Hitch shivered at the thought but he was still ready to defy them. Another glance behind them and he changed his mind. He tried to appear defeated as he agreed to do the digging.

Hitch was cut loose and handed the shovel. He walked over to the hole and began to dig. The German officers stood well back and separated so he couldn't throw the shovel at them. The deeper he went, the harder the ground was packed. His progress was slow and he didn't hurry. He tried not to look around too much, concentrating on his task. He thought he heard a small noise so he began to talk, hoping to distract his captors.

"Sarge will come after you guys. He won't let you get away with this." He paused to catch his breath. "He's not somebody you want to fool with."

"We're not worried about your sargent. By now he is dead. Major Werner is also no one to fool with."

"By now he is already dead." Hitch echoed their words back to them. "You don't know Sarge."

"Enough!" The lieutenant ordered. "You should have minded your own business private. None of this would have happened if you had not interfered."

"And let you get away with murder? Not likely." Hitch snorted angrily. "Sooner or later, you're going to pay." The blond predicted confidently.

"Not today private. Put the shovel in the dirt pile."

Hitch punched the shovel into the soft dirt.

"Hands behind your head."

Hitch laced his fingers behind his head.

"On your knees." Hitch hesitated.

"On your knees or I will shoot you in both kneecaps." The lieutenant screamed at him.

Hitch dropped to his knees in the grave and then kept falling face down in the dirt.

Bullets flew above his head as a machine gun opened fire.

"It's okay Hitch, you can get up now."

Hitch poked his head up to see Moffitt grinning at him. Dressed as an Arab, he held his gun on the second German. The lieutenant lay dead on the edge of the grave. Hitch stood and picked up the rifle the lieutenant had dropped. "Where's Tully?"

"Keeping watch on the hill. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," The blond responded. "But they arrested Troy and Dietrich! They're going to make it look like they got shot trying to escape."

Moffitt nodded slowly. "There may have been a change in plans. We saw Field Marshal Rommel going into the compound just before we saw you come out. From what I hear, that old desert fox doesn't miss a thing. And rumor has it that his word is good. I took a chance and visited the compound earlier. I think he has someone watching the Major. They wouldn't take a chance on executing Troy and Dietrich with him in the camp."

"They tried to kill me!" The blond pointed out.

"Out here, not in front of the Field Marshal,"

"I hope you're right Sarge. They threatened to turn them over to the Gestapo if I didn't cooperate."

Moffitt shrugged. "First things first my lad. Let's bury the body and then we can join Tully and plan our next move."

Hitch climbed out of the grave meant for him and dragged the lieutenants body into it. Grabbing the shovel, he began to cover the corpse.

"Hey, my watch!" Hitchcock suddenly remembered that the lieutenant had taken his watch. He pushed the shovel into the dirt and reached into the grave. He had just pulled the hand with the watch out when Tully shouted from the hill.

"Company coming fast! Three cars."

"Come on Hitch, time to go." Moffitt prodded their prisoner in the back and they hurried into the boulders beyond the gravesite.

A few minutes later the three German cars parked next to the abandoned squad car that had brought Hitch to the desert.

Hitch, Moffitt and Tully were guiding their prisoner toward their hidden jeep. The rocks provided them with enough cover that they didn't fear being spotted. They were almost there when a haunting cry echoed through the rocks.

"Hitch!"

All four men froze. Hitch met Moffitts eyes, seeing the recognition there as well.

"Sarge!" Hitch spun to go back.

"Hitch!" Moffitt grabbed his arm. "It could be a trap. We need to go slow and check it out. Be careful."

Hitch nodded but he hurried away before Moffitt could stop him again. Picking his way among the rocks, he headed for a high spot where he could see who waited below.

The three new German cars sat empty next to the original vehicle. Hitch spotted a group of German soldiers standing between the cars and some big rocks. Dietrichs tall figure stood out among them but Hitch didn't recognize any of the others. He searched the group but he couldn't see Troy.

"Hitch."

The cry came again and Hitch spotted Troy on the ground next to the grave. The Germans didn't seem to be threatening him in any way. The blond noticed that Dietrich was moving freely among the Germans by the cars.

"Sargent, come back here."

Troy ignored Dietrich and called to Hitch again."

"We will get his killers. Just come back Sargent." Dietrich pleaded.

Hitch whistled a short note to tell Troy that it was all clear. Troy jumped to his feet seeking the whereabouts of his driver.

"Sargent, get down!" Dietrich shouted urgently.

"Hitch, it's alright. Field Marshal Rommel is here. The Major is under arrest. You can come out now." Troy searched the rocks for a sign of the blond. He recalled the flash of color he thought he'd seen. With a quick glance at the sky he thanked whoever had sent Moffitt to watch over them. "Hitch!"

"Sargent, what are you doing?"

"It's alright Captain." Troy spared the German a glance and a smile. "That's not Hitch in the grave. It's the lieutenant that killed the girl. The Major must have sent him out to kill Hitch."

"Are you sure Sargent?" Dietrich was now scanning the boulders too.

"See for yourself." Troy challenged.

Dietrich turned to explain to Rommel before he joined Troy at the grave. The other Germans followed, consumed by curiosity. The Captain peered into the hole at the face that Troy had uncovered.

"Hitch are you alright?" Dietrich turned as Troy spoke to the private who had appeared from among the rocks above them. The blond made his way cautiously toward the group.

"I'm okay Sarge. How about you?" The blond checked both Troy and Dietrich for injuries.

The German appreciated the concern considering that they had both failed in keeping their promise to the youth.

Hitch nodded toward the grave. "I guess they won't need me to testify now."

"On the contrary Private." Dietrich disagreed. "They are still trying to convict an innocent man."

"I think we can fix that." Moffitt stepped out from behind another pile of rocks. He prodded the prisoner toward the group. "It seems the lieutenant admitted the murder to his friend here. They were on their way to dispose of the body when your driver walked past. They decided to frame him for the killing. Our friend here," Moffitt indicated the prisoner, " is willing to testify to that effect. He is even willing to tell you how Major Werner tried to cover it up. And he will tell you how the Major planned to get rid of Hitch and Troy. And you Captain." Moffitt looked at Dietrich.

Dietrich ask the prisoner a few questions. Satisfied with the answers, he nodded his thanks to Moffitt. "I would still feel better if you would stay and testify Private. But I understand if you do not feel safe in doing so."

Again the Field Marshal ask for an explanation. It took Dietrich a while to fill him in on all the details. He had to explain who Moffitt was and how he fit into the situation. He was openly appraising the three Americans by the time the Captain finished explaining.

He addressed the Captain, not realizing that Moffitt spoke German. In his opinion, Dietrichs driver could still be convicted without Hitchcocks testimony. He wanted the captain to try to convince the blond to return to the base with them. He promised that he would personally remain with the American at all times to assure his safety. It was Moffitt who translated for Hitch. He added his own thoughts on the matter.

"You started this to get justice for the girl. Her killer is dead but an innocent man still faces charges for her murder. Can you walk away Hitch?"

Hitchcock bit his lip and stared at his two sargents. "I'll do this on one condition."

"Name it." Troy responded.

"I go in alone this time." He held up his hand to halt Troys objection. "I don't want to be responsible for anyone else getting hurt. I can't put anyone else at risk."

"I will be with you private. You will not be alone." Dietrich assured him softly. He watched Troy as he said it. Troy nodded his approval.

Troy reluctantly agreed, chewing on his lip to keep from arguing. "Okay Hitch, if that's the way you want it."

"It's the way it has to be Sarge." Hitch took a step toward Dietrich.

Dietrich told Rommel, who seemed pleased. He ordered his men back to the cars, urging the blond to go with them. Seeing the concern on the faces of the two sergents, he again promised to stay close to the private.

Troy and Moffitt watched them drive off in the gathering darkness as night fell quickly on the desert.

"Will he be alright this time?" Tully looked worried as he prepared a meal for the three of them. They had stayed in the boulders to make their camp. Troy had decided to wait right there for Hitch to return.

"Field Marshal Rommel has promised to stay with him the entire time. He can't get much safer." Moffitt explained. He grinned as a thought occurred to him. "I wonder what it's like, living with a Field Marshal?"

Troy chuckled despite his worry. "We'll ask Hitch tomorrow."

Captain Dietrich drove the car toward the hill where he knew the Rat Patrol hid and watched his every move. The tall blond private in the seat next to him was quiet.

"Thank you. If not for you I am sure Manfred would have been found guilty."

The blond looked over in surprise. "You're welcome."

"You took a huge risk doing this." Dietrich stated. He watched as the blond shrugged. "Why did you do it?"

"It was the right thing to do."

"For a German?"

"For a man…and a woman. And for me. Neither one of them deserved what they got. I couldn't sit back and let it happen." Hitch turned in his seat to face Dietrich. "Why did you help Moffitt when you got that bad plasma?"

This time Dietrich shrugged. "It was the right thing to do." He smiled at his passenger. "You know he did try to warn me that the plasma was bad? He could have just let me take it and let my men die but he chose the better path. Your sergeants are good men private."

"Yeah I know. You're a lot like them Captain. You went to a lot of trouble to help your driver. Just like Sarge."

Dietrich tried to hide his pleasure at the compliment by acting insulted. Hitch just smiled. He was still smiling when Troy, Moffitt and Tully walked out to meet them. After Dietrich had said his farewells and gone, Hitch climbed into the back of Tullys jeep and made himself comfortable. The others grinned at his unusual silence. Troy handed him his watch.

"Hey, you saved my watch! I forgot that that kraut took it. Thanks!"

"We took it off the lieutenant before we finished burying him. Thought you might want it back. Did they treat you alright?"

"Just fine Sarge. I even taught the Field Marshal how to blow bubbles."

The others laughed at his antics.

"So how does a Field Marshal live?" Moffitt finally let his curiosity get the best of him?

"Very noisily. I hardly got any sleep." The others watched in amazement as he closed his eyes and was soon snoring softly.


End file.
